Meteor Across the Sky
by afallenblackrose
Summary: What if Bella wasn’t who she said she was? What if Bella had already dealt with vampires before the Cullens? And what if she had already been in love with a vampire before Edward?
1. Preface: Then and Now

Summary: What if Bella wasn't who she said she was? What if Bella had already dealt with vampires before the Cullens? And what if she had already been in love with a vampire before Edward?

Author's Notes: For the last few months I've been working on my own novel about vampires and I was writing one of the chapters the other day and I started to think what if my main character actually became Bella? So this story is the result. Enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated.

Meteor Across the Sky

_ Preface: Then and Now _

The darkness has become my friend over the last few months. It was bound to happen eventually, considering I've been dealing with beings of the dark. Somehow though, I wasn't expecting this. I almost lost my life over the love of one of these beings of the dark.

But before we get into that though, let's start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. I'm seventeen and might seem like your average teenage girl, but I'm not. I used to belong to a group of vampire hunters called Midnight's Angels.

Before you jump to conclusions though, I've never hunted a vampire. I had to be eighteen, according to the Angels guidelines, to hunt a vampire, or what they called "city protection duties." Which is what the older Angels did, they protected the city by patrolling their borderline and how they knew who was a vampire and who wasn't is beyond me.

I never found out.

Anyway, everything was normal and quiet until a couple months ago, when a vampire broke through the Angels boundary. The vampire's name was Darryl; he walked into my life and changed _everything_.

When I first met Darryl I didn't know that he was a vampire. But as I got to know him he eventually revealed this small fact to me. I even saved his life once, by giving him my blood – a major no-no in the Angels – but I was in love, another major no-no.

And that's when it all went to hell.

Things had deepened in our relationship and I couldn't hide the secret of what I was anymore from him. Darryl, out of anger, turned me away. With nowhere else to turn I turned myself in to the Angels. I almost lost my life, but that was before Darryl saved me. I really wish he hadn't though because if he hadn't he might still be with me and not a prisoner of the Angels.

Then again, for all I know he could be dead.

Which leads me to where I'm going now. After multiple conversations with my mother (who knew all about the Angels and vampires) we decided that it would be best if I left the city for awhile and let the "drama" cool down. So I'm being sent to live with my father in Forks, Washington where I've been before my parent's were separated. I was probably five years old, and even though it's been twelve years I still remember the place.

And I'm not going to like this one bit.

_ End of Preface _

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Is it interesting? Are you willing to read more or should this story just die?


	2. Chapter One: First Day

Author's Notes: Okay so after what? Six, seven months? I finally post the first chapter of this fanfic. Talk about horrible on my part. Anyway before you go onto read the first chapter there are two things I need to say. Ready?

Okay number one: There will be times I might either take parts of _Twilight_ and use them word for word in this story (I'm hoping that it won't be too frequent but there are some scenes I won't be able to rewrite creatively you'll notice them of course) or just skip scenes that were in _Twilight_ because they have no place in this story.

Which leads me to number two: Bella isn't the Bella we all know and love (or hate in some cases) from _Twilight_. This is my version of her and this version has been through some deep and horrible shit, which means that some of the scenes in _Twilight_ won't be needed.

So now that we have that all straightened out here we go…

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the universe of Twilight. I wish I did but hey sometimes hopes fall on deaf ears. I do however own the character of Darryl, which is a small consolation prize. _

_Meteor Across the Sky_

_~ Chapter One: First Day ~_

The scenery of Forks passed by as I stared out the window. I had finally arrived, after a four-hour plane ride, to my new home.

I hadn't been to Forks in over a decade, and it hasn't changed one bit.

It's still too green.

The only things that have changed are my father, Charlie Swan. He is now the Chief of Police.

The other thing that's changed is me. I'm not the little innocent five-year-old who'd never been informed of the dark things in this world. Now I was informed of such beings and my life had been entwined with the destiny of one.

Yet that is the whole reason why I'm moving back to Forks.

I'm running away from those dark beings and the memories that will forever haunt me.

_"Run, Bella!" Darryl exclaimed. I stared in horror as Natalie ran him through with her staff. He fell to his knees as he pulled out the staff. With a snap of her fingers, Natalie had him bound. He stared at me, and mouthed. "I love you," before he disappeared with Natalie. _

I blinked away the memory, twisted from so many unwanted replays. This wouldn't have happened if my father would talk to me. So I let my mind wander to my first day tomorrow at Forks High School, then I winced. I had no car so my father would have to drive me in his police cruiser.

I could hear the whispers now; "the new girl is the chief of police's daughter!"

Not that they didn't know that already. Forks was a small town the news that I was coming would have spread like wildfire by now.

The only thing I was worried about (other than the whole, showing up in the police cruiser) was the fact that all the students (over 300) have known each other since they were kids. Would I be able to fit in? Or would I be the weird new girl who doesn't belong?

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the window.

_Welcome to exile_, I thought to myself as Charlie pulled into the driveway.

There was a red truck (circa 1950s) in the driveway. Charlie shut off the engine of the cruiser.

"I didn't know you were expecting company," I said. Charlie looked at me surprised then looked at the truck.

"Right, I knew I forgot to tell you something," he said. "I know you're looking for a car, so I got you a car." I blinked surprised.

"Really?" I asked. Charlie just nodded as he got out of the cruiser and went to get my bags. I followed and went to the truck. It was old and rustic. It was me.

"Did you get it used?" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

"Remember, Billy Black down on La Push?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not really," I replied. Charlie shrugged it off.

"Oh, well, I bought it off him," he said. "Jake was pretty happy to have the car taken off his dad's hands." I kept looking at the truck not really believing that it was there.

"Thank you," I whispered. Charlie just blushed and mumbled that it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal; he just saved me from total embarrassment tomorrow morning. Charlie just kept moving towards the front door. I followed him. The two-bedroom house where we used to vacation to when I was younger was where I'd be staying for who knew how long?

Charlie opened the front door.

"Home sweet home," he said. "Your bedroom…"

"Is upstairs, Dad I know where it is," I replied and hauled some of my stuff upstairs. Charlie followed me with the rest of my stuff. My bedroom hadn't really changed. The bed was bigger and there was a desk with a computer with the phone line in the modem, but other than that it was still the same from when I stayed here for three months.

"So, I'll let you unpack," Charlie said and went back downstairs leaving me to my own devices. I was grateful to be left alone, but as I put my stuff away into the proper drawer or closet the memories reappeared. I sat down on my bed and instead of thinking of what I was trying to escape from, I started to think, again of my first day tomorrow.

* * *

I didn't sleep as peacefully as I used to that night. Whether it was because of the new bed, the rain outside, or because of my continuous nightmares of Darryl I didn't know. All I knew was that my first day at Forks High School was going to be on less than four hours of sleep.

I went into the bathroom that I would be sharing with Charlie. I had a bag of toiletries in my hand and set it on the counter. I looked in the mirror and there were already light shadows under my eyes. I chuckled. I was starting to look like Darryl.

My heart panged at the memory of his face. I sighed. I needed to stop thinking about him. This couldn't be healthy for me. I went into the shower and turned on the hot water to ease away his face and the memories and to get rid of the drowsiness.

I made my way downstairs and saw Charlie sitting and eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and smiled.

"'Morning," he greeted. I nodded at him and poured myself a bowl of cereal. The house was like a living shrine to my mother, which was kind of creeping me out. I ate my cereal as fast as I could without being too obvious.

"Well," Charlie said, getting up. "I'm on my way. Have a nice day, Bells."

"You too, Dad." I replied out of reflex. Charlie deposited his dishes in the sink and walked out the door. I finished my cereal as I looked around the kitchen. It hadn't changed one bit since my mother painted the cabinets way back when.

After finishing my cereal I deposited my dishes in the sink, dawned my rain jacket, which would act as my second skin while I lived here, I was sure and walked out of the house. I took my time getting to Forks High School, but I still ended up getting there early.

I sighed and pulled into the main office parking lot not sure where I was supposed to go for my classes. I opened the door of my truck and got out, instantly regretting the action. Forks was a _very_ cold place on top of the no sun.

I walked into the building and approached the counter in the very small room and a red-haired woman looked up at my approach.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I replied as I saw recognition flash in her eyes.

"Oh, the Chief's daughter," she nodded and dug through some paperwork until she found specific sheets. "This is your schedule and a map of the school."

_She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. _

As I got into my truck to repark it in the student lot, I noticed students were starting to trickle into the school. I followed, noticing to my relief, that they were driving old cars like the truck and not brand-spanking new cars like the kids back home drove. Well, except for one, I noticed as I pulled into a parking spot, heads turning my way at the sound of the loud engine. It was a silver Volvo.

As I cut the engine, I tried to mentally prepare myself for the new school to remember that this wasn't back home and that I didn't have to worry about such frivolous things as vampires and hunters. Finally, I stepped out of my truck and took my bag with me and made my way to my first class.

By the end of the first period, I was already bored to tears. Everything on the reading list the teacher, Mr. Mason, had given me I had already read. I was debating if I could get away with using my old essays, which I had, in a folder somewhere in my room when a _gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick_ turned towards me.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I almost snorted in his face.

"Bella, actually," I replied. Most of the students in the room turned to look at me.

"I'm Eric," he said. "What do you have next?"

"Government with Jefferson, in building six," I answered not really looking at him. The bell rang and we went to get our jackets.

"Oh, I have a class in building four I can show you the way." I groaned inwardly but smiled at him letting him know that I was accepting his help. Even if he was being overly courteous.

"So I'm guessing this is a lot different from where you're from," he said offhand. I noticed a group of students following behind us, probably getting the dish on the new girl to spread to their friends. God, it was sad that I was like a celebrity in this town.

"Yes, it is."

"Doesn't rain there much does it?"

"Occasionally," I replied. "But there is definitely more sun, than in Forks."

"Wow," Eric said. "But you aren't very tan."

_"My mother is part albino,"_ I replied. We went around the cafeteria and he walked me to building six.

"Good luck," he said and waved.

* * *

(AN: I'm totally making up this lunch scene. Bear with me.)

The next two periods ran the same as the first, only in Trig did my teacher have me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I could tell that we weren't going to get along well. A few faces were familiar to me from my other classes and a girl who was in my Trig class sat next to me in Spanish.

She even invited me to sit with her at lunch. I graciously accepted, happy to be included in such a normal thing.

We walked into the cafeteria and made our way to an almost filled table. The girl, Jessica, introduced me to the others. There was Eric from my English class, a boy named Mike Newton who gave me a full smile, a girl Angela Weber who waved a small wave, a girl named Lauren who only glared at me and another boy named Tyler. I greeted them all with a smile and sat down next to Jessica and across from Angela and Mike.

"So Bella," Mike began still smiling at me. "How are you liking Forks?"

I shrugged, "It's wet and a little too green."

"Bella isn't used to it raining all the time," Eric explained next to Jessica.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I lived in Grand Rapids," I explained. "It doesn't rain every single day."

"Grand Rapids?"

"It's in Michigan," I replied. They still looked confused so I added, "You know Detroit?" Recognition dawned on their faces.

"Oh," they collectively said. Lauren shrank back from me. I was going to say something about it but the cafeteria doors opened and I watched as _they_ walked in. Five people two females and three males who looked like absolute gods walked past the table I was sitting at and made their way to the lone empty table. The group at my table looked to see where my attention had gone and smiled.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica explained to me. "But don't even go there."

"Why?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Because they're all paired up," Angela replied.

"What?"

"They are all adopted. Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor and his wife Esme adopted them. See the breathtaking girl sitting next to the bulky looking one?" Mike asked. I nodded. "That's Rosalie Hale and she's with the bulky one, Emmett Cullen. The male sitting next to the pixie that looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale and the pixie is his girlfriend Alice Cullen. The loner over there is Edward Cullen." Mike bit out the name like it was poison. I looked over to the one he named Edward and could see why he loathed him. He probably had lost many potential girls to Edward Cullen.

"But don't even bother with Edward," Jessica whispered. "He doesn't date." She scoffed. I laughed to myself apparently she had tried and Edward had refused her.

"I wasn't thinking it," I replied still staring at them but it wasn't because of their godlike beauty. It was how pale they were and the dark circles under their eyes. But I chastised myself. There was absolutely _no way_ that there could be vampires in a small town like this.

As I was thinking this, the one with reddish brown hair, Edward, looked up from his conversation and glared at me. I stared back, not because of surprise but because of shock. His eyes were pitch black, almost like onyx. That only meant one thing….

"Bella?" Jessica asked from my side. She was standing, as was the rest of the group. I looked over to her breaking my stare with Edward. I stood up and started to follow them out but I wasn't paying attention. How could it be?

"What class do you have next?" Mike asked me interrupting my thought.

"Err…Biology II," I answered.

"Angela and I have that class too," he said as we broke away from the group and walked into another building. Mike and Angela went to sit behind black counters and I went to the teacher but noticed that Edward was in this class and the only empty seat was next to him. He stared at me as I made my way towards Mr. Banner. I looked away and suppressed a shudder; those black eyes were rocking me to my core and bringing back so many unwanted memories.

I handed my slip to the teacher. He signed it and gave me a book. And he had no choice but to send me to the only empty seat in the room. I still ignored Edward's gaze as I went to the seat but I noticed how his frame stiffened as I sat down next to him. I immediately knew that he had caught my scent. I had seen Darryl do the same thing when I had given him my blood. Edward had leaned his chair away from me, as far as possible.

I turned my eyes to the front trying to ignore him but unfortunately the class lecture was on cellular anatomy something I had already learned. Yet, I took careful notes anyway. Near the end of the class I side glanced and instantly regretted it. _He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks could kill _suddenly ran through my mind._ But then again he possibly already wanted to kill me and drain my blood.

Unknowingly my fingers glanced across the scars at the tips of each of my fingers. Where Darryl took his blood to revive himself. I blinked back memories that were threatening to replay themselves over and over again in my mind.

Suddenly the bell rang and Edward was out of his seat in an instant. He looked much taller than I originally thought, and he strode from the room. I sat there staring at him amazed at his control. With the color of his eyes _and_ my strong scent I would have thought he would have sucked me dry, but he hadn't.

Mike came up to my desk and smiled.

"What's your next class?"

"Gym," I replied mentally groaning. I absolutely loathed gym and it wasn't because I was unbalanced or anything, it was because of my training with the Angels. During my training I was taught movements that weren't exactly supposed to be used in public eye, so during gym I had to downplay my talent. Always boring.

"Cool," he replied. "I have that class too."

_We walked to class together; he was a chatterer – he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today._

Mike and I entered the gym when he asked, "_So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."_

I shrugged it off, "Must have been something he ate. I didn't really speak to him."

"Huh," he muttered then went off to change.

I approached Coach Clapp who found me a uniform but didn't have me dress for the day. I sat on the bleachers and watched my fellow classmates play volleyball.

Finally the bell rang and I made my way towards the front office to turn in my slip. As I entered the office, I stood in the doorway, frozen. Edward Cullen was in the office too, talking furiously with the secretary I had been chatting with that morning. I stood off to the side and waited for a secretary to be free. But as I was standing there I overheard their argument and couldn't believe it. Edward was trying to switch out of Biology, but apparently couldn't do so.

I laughed in my head, so apparently he wasn't willing to tempt fate every day by being in close proximity with me. I should have known he wasn't that strong. The door to the office opened again and a slight breeze came in ruffling my hair. The person came in and dropped something in a basket as Edward stiffened.

He turned around and I met his cold gaze. He turned back around.

_"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." _I found the whole situation comical as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Guess luck isn't in your favor today, hm?" I whispered as a smile tugged at my lips. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked but I was already going towards the secretary and pretended not to hear him. The door opened and he walked out. I smiled to myself.

"How did your first day go dear?" She asked.

"Pretty well," I replied handing her the slip. "I think I'm going to like it here." The secretary smiled and I headed out of the building. My car was one of the last in the lot and I quickly jumped into the cab to escape the cold. I couldn't believe how interesting the day had turned out to be.

But then again who knew I came to a town with more vampires then the city I had just left?

Even though a side of me was chastising me for toying with a vampire again.

_Haven't you learned your lesson?_ My mind yelled at me. _Or does this…_ and my mind played the scene of Darryl being impaled over and over again _not mean anything to you?_ I sighed. Of course it still meant something to me and I was doing everything in my power to find him. If he was still alive, which I highly doubted.

But it didn't hurt to have some fun with other vampires, did it? I rode all the way home with that thought in my head.

Author's Notes: Okay, so there you go the first chapter of Meteor Across the Sky. I know it's a little different from the _Twilight _you're used to, but I did warn you about that. Now that the first chapter is out of the way I'm hoping I won't have to rely on the book so much for details. The fun begins. So review and I'll update soon!


End file.
